Bedding Bella
by CatastrophicRiceBubbles
Summary: Emmett and Jasper give Edward the sex talk. Lemons soon to come.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I do not own Twilight. I would kill for it though.**

"_A little less conversation baby, a little more action-"_

"Emmett, thank you for the vocal but it's really not necessary," Edward groaned, massaging his forehead with his index and thumb.

"Just trying to keep it light, little bro. Or should I say big bro? I dunno, I've lost track of who's older. I suppose I feel older because no little brother should have to give their big brother the sex talk." He artfully dodged a swing at his head, not looking the least bit concerned.

Edward fell back onto the lounge, groaning. "Good!" Emmett said, excited. "That's the noise you want her to make!"

"Emmett," Jasper said, eyeing Edward cautiously, "I'd lay off a bit. He may release some of his frustration on you instead of on Bella. Hopefully it won't be in the same way though."

This time Edward just lay there. What was the point in threatening them? Like they'd stop. Before long, he'd probably know more about 'it' than all the hormone driven teenage boys in Forks put together. And he wouldn't have to ask one question.

"Woah. Good point, Jas. Okay, I'll be a good boy. Comparatively," Emmett smirked, and then looked positively ecstatic. "This calls for specialist equipment." He flew from the room and returned before the second was up; a human wouldn't have noticed his absence. They would, however, have noticed the fact that he was holding a blow up dummy of a naked female. With exceptionally large breasts.

**AN: Ohh I'm a tease! This is a really short chapter, just to see how you guys feel about it. If you like it then I'll keep writing. If not, I might write it anyway. Lol. Lemons are soon to come. Reviews please. They help me please you. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay! Got a very positive response from chapter 1 (even though it barely counted as a chapter) so I worked hard and fast at chapter 2. Oh yeah, don't own Twilight, blah blah blah.**

Edward's face remained passive; perhaps he thought he was imagining things. Or maybe it was a sign that he was beyond mortification.

"This," Emmett said, brandishing the dummy, "is a female. I hope it is already known to you that you are male. That explanation could get awkward."

Jasper's face was now stoney as well, apparently as disbelieving as Edward.

But Emmett carried on, unperturbed, "Okay, the erogenous zones. Number one: the most important," he said, pointing between the dummy's legs. "her 'womanly area' is the point of highest arousal. But you won't be able to get away with just shoving it there and hoping she squeals. Oh no. Women make you work."

He cleared his throat importantly and pointed to the dummy's head, "Never underestimate the power of kissing. Especially with women. There's something about it that they seem to get off on. I dunno why, don't ask me.

"From there, move to her ear. Gently sucking or nibbling it creates pleasure for her. Again, the reason is unknown."

"Don't draw blood though," Jasper had come out of his trance, "besides the obvious fact that you're a vampire and that it could lead to some major complications, you don't want to try anything that kinky with a girl before you know she'll respond well to it. Some of them get turned on by pain, and some of them will make the doctors confused as to whether they're examining your scrotum or your stomach."

Emmett nodded, "Yes, Jas. Once her ear is thoroughly lubricated, make your way down to her neck. Do NOT give her a hicky. Again, you'll be sorry. Instead, give her loving kisses, making sure your mouth movements are slow and gentle, like waves lapping at the shore," he said, in his best poofter voice.

"Pay attention to her collarbone," Jasper's serious tone sounded out of place next to Emmett. "Trace the outline of it with your tongue. But remember: You're not teasing her, you're preparing her. It's like when you serve appetizers before the main meal. If you want your guests to be happy, you make them good. And you damn well want her to be happy."

"Now," Emmett thrust the dummy infront of him and grabbed the enormous plastic mounds on her chest from behind. "The big ones. The knockers. Guys find it easy to get lost here, they're just so appealing. But you mustn't; they aren't her main stimulation point. Certainly she can be pleasured, and you must do so."

"Massage them, but gently because I know they're more sensitive in adolescence. Which Bella is," Jasper intercepted.

Emmett released the breasts, which had somewhat deflated due to his overeager squeezing. He glanced down at them, "No, the real ones don't do that. But they will earn you a smack over the head if you're not careful. But otherwise, go with your natural male instincts. If you feel like rubbing them, rub 'em. If you feel like sucking them, do it! If she seems to prefer a certain action over another then repeat it but don't make it your only action. Women like variety. But do NOT call them a slut."

Edward rolled his eyes. This seemed to be mainly common sense.

Jasper walked over to where Emmett was brandishing the dummy and pointed at the indent on her stomach, or it's stomach. "Don't stick your finger in it. Chicks get weird about it. Your tongue's a different story. After the first time, you might want to pour some chocolate sauce in it. Yeah, I know, it will taste awful. But dude, I don't think she'll like lion blood down there."

"You reckon?" Edward's voice dripped with sarcasm. The last thing he would be thinking about was the taste.

Jasper raised his eyebrows, "Do you want to do this by yourself, mate? You know Emmett and I have better things to do." Emmett was about to protest when Jasper kicked him in the shin.

Edward just sighed and dropped his head. Emmett and Jasper took this as a sign of consent. "That's right," Jasper nodded.

"Now, where were we? Uhuh! The hips. After the belly button, you're dangerously close to the prize but don't you dare dive for it or all this tuition will be wasted. No, you have to treat the hips like the boobs of the lower body. You won't regret it," Emmett promised, a mischievous grin playing on his face.

"I bet you're thinking, 'hell yeah, now I get mine!', but not yet. I told you, women make you work. Pass by the temptation, skirt around it and continue down her thighs. They are incredibly sensitive too. Actually, what part of the female body isn't sensitive?" He frowned.

"Elbows?" Jasper suggested.

"Yeah. And their nose," Emmett added, thoughtfully.

Edward cleared his throat and Emmett snapped back to business, "Right, after the legs. This is your moment. The one you've been working for. You've primed her, prepared her, and treated her like a freaking goddess so don't you dare fuck it up!"

Edward and Jasper stared. They knew Emmett was crude but he rarely swore.

"What? It's very expressive," Emmett shrugged. "Plus Rose likes it when I talk dirty."

Jasper and Edward cringed, information not necessary.

"It's her first time so it'll hurt her at first," Jasper warned, "You'll want to pull out and take her to the hospital but don't. Just stay there and hold her, she'll grab you and press herself to you. It'd be totally arousing if she wasn't in pain. Just thank God you don't have to go through it." All three of them nodded knowingly, thank God they weren't women.

"Once the pain subsides, the good stuff starts!" Emmett sounded genuinely excited. "You'll want to just go to town straight away but don't. Start off slowly first, give her powerful strokes and she'll beg for more. And that's what you give her." He sat back, looking pleased with himself.

Edward felt slightly dazed, "Uhh, okay, thanks guys," even a human infant would know he wasn't being genuine.

"Anytime, bro," they got up to leave but Emmett paused, looking down at the dummy in his arms, then at Edward thoughtfully. "Maybe you'd like to-"

"No," Edward's voice made it clear it was time to get the hell out.

**AN: Hehe, gotta love Emmett. Lol, avoid nose and elbows. Lemons will come soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Got the flu and currently incapable of coherent thought. Sorry if that comes through in this.**

Emmett dropped the dummy and ran from the room, giving a fake girlish scream as he went. Edward closed the door after them and walked to the far wall of his bedroom where his hundreds of CDs were stacked. He didn't pay attention to which one he shoved in his player, he just needed to chill.

His eyes shut and he exhaled deeply, _If anyone asks me about this morning, I'll deny it. _He turned to see the dummy lying innocently on the floor. Well, as innocent as a plastic dummy of a naked female can look anyway.

He walked over to it, picking it up. She closer resembled a clown at a circus than an actual woman. Her hair was an orange frizz, sticking from her scalp in odd places. Her eyes were those of a giant goldfish and there was a hole where her mouth should have been. Ew. She looked nothing like Bella.

Bella's hair fell around her face and shoulders in soft chocolate waves, contrasting against the beautiful paleness of her porcelain skin. A man could lose himself in her eyes, the ochre was impenetrable yet somehow so deep. _Her lips, oh, her lips._ _Whenever mine were lucky enough to meet with them, the words "l_ead me not into temptation_" run through my mind._ The soft pink looks as untouched as the starts in heaven. They're soft and curvaceous, full even when they're stretched into a stunning smile. _My Bella. My beautiful, perfect Bella._

His jeans tightened and he sighed. He'd lost track of how many nights he'd ignored that ache when Bella fell asleep in his arms. She didn't understand how hard she was to resist. But he was trying; he would do his best to give her what she wanted. If he couldn't make her happy then there wasn't a point in him being alive. Or existing is probably more appropriate.

At that moment, Emmett barged through the door. "Say Edward, I was wondering if-" His eyes went from Edward's wide eyed face, to his tented jeans, to the blow up doll in his arms. And then, to Edward's horror, a wide grin spread across his face. "Oh, sorry, mate. Didn't mean to interrupt. Please continue." He closed the door just before the doll's head hit it.

Edward charged after him. "I wasn't thinking about the bloody doll! Who would get a hard on for that balloon?"

"Well, if a guy gets desperate enough," Emmett called back to him, now charging down the stairs.

"I am not desperate!" Edward snarled under his breath, though he knew Emmett heard him.

"Sure, bro. You're how old? A hundred and something? So tell me, how many times have you had sex?" Emmett ran into the kitchen, Edward close behind.

"Being a virgin does NOT make me desperate. But that's not the point! The point is I was not aroused for a blow up doll. I was thinking about Bell-" He jerked to a stop, which is quite a feat considering how fast he was running. The girl who was standing there had something to do with it.

**AN: Yeah, sorry, another short chapter. People are coming over for lunch soon and I thought this was a good place to create some.. I can't think of the word now.. leave me alone, I have the flu! .. drama? .. atmosphere?.. cliffhangerness? lol yes that's the one. someone wanna help me out? ughh i think i'm gonna go to bed..**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry, couldn't wait to get to the lemon so the plot line got simplified slightly.**

_Oh shit. _"Bella," I breathed, hoping desperately that she hadn't heard what I was just screaming. Fat chance.

"Edward," her voice was puzzled, the gap between her eyebrows wrinkled slightly. "What are you talking about?"

"Uhh," I said lamely, put off by Emmett doubled over in silent laughter behind her. She'd think I was disgusting. She was so perfect, such an angel. How could I be so horrible as to think about her that way? She was a lady and I was supposed to be a gentleman. Supposed to be. I couldn't look at the beauty I had betrayed so I closed my eyes. "I'm sorry, Bella, Sweetheart. I'm disgusting and not worthy of you. I'll understand if you never want to see me again."

I waited with baited breath, not really such a big thing when you don't need to breathe. But it seemed like an eternity until I felt her touch on my face. I felt the sweetness of her breath wash over me and I couldn't help but open my eyes to gaze on the creature I didn't deserve.

Her eyes looked up at me, beautiful in her understanding. She had a small smile playing on her lips. My groin throbbed, I hadn't taken care of that yet. She raised herself up on her toes, placing a kiss on my lips. My head swam at the contact, she was so perfect. I felt her pulling herself up by my shoulders, so I scooped one arm behind her and cradled her to my chest. What had I done to deserve her? "Edward," her voice was slightly throaty; it made the ache painful. "I'd be offended if you didn't have that reaction to me."

I swallowed, my eyelids sliding shut and my eyes rolling back in my head. "You can't be real," my voice was husky too.

"You stole the words right from my mind," she pressed her lips to mine again, this time with more urgency. I felt her tongue against my closed mouth, which I opened tentatively. I tasted her, barely controlling myself.

I felt her hands tangle in my hair, locking my face to hers. I groaned into her mouth, inhaling her breath. The familiar ache burned in my throat, but it paled in comparison to the throbbing pain in my core. I needed her.

My attention was snapped back to Emmett when, out of the corner of my eye, I saw him doing some rather vulgar hip movements. I was just too preoccupied to care.

~ * ~

I felt the hardness press against my hip and I ground myself against it, satisfied with his responding moan. I was battling with my own ache, one which burned between my thighs.

I felt myself being lowered onto the lounge and realized Edward must have carried me into the lounge room. My contact with him was lost when he drew back from me and I reached out, practically begging for his body. I opened my eyes to see him staring down at me. He wasn't disgusted, that was a positive. But then what was it? "What?" I asked, bemused.

"You have no idea," he breathed, lowering his lips to mine again.

My hands began to move their way through his hair again, but this time continued down his back to the base of his shirt which I wasted no time in removing. I stared, lips parted, at the sheer beauty before me. Perfectly chiseled, wrapped in ivory silk. Perfect. "What?" he asked me, in a familiar bemused tone.

"You have no idea," I breathed his line, pulling his face back to mine.

**AN: ohh yummy.. Anyways. I've decided what I'm going to do about the next part. There will be the traditional lemon which I planned from the beginning but this may not appeal to all my readers so I'm going to write an alternative scenario. Of course, I can't write both at once so you'll just have to read it as I write it. Oh, and my chapters are short because I like to feel my readers presence throughout the story. Get it? Oh, and don't think that you're review won't be noticed because I read every review I receive and the whole time I'm smiling. They really make me feel just that warm and fuzzy. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Ehh you're all going to hate me.. You'll soon see why.**

**Alt. Scenario 1**

I felt his fingers slide up beneath my shirt and I surfaced for breath. "Wait, Edward."

Immediately he was off me, scanning my body for any wound he had unknowingly caused me. "What is it, Bella, Love?"

I shook my head, suddenly aware of how my chest was heaving with each breath. "Go hunting and meet me in your room in an hour." I bit my lip, taking in his response.

The hungry fire lingered in his eyes, but his brow was now wrinkled in confusion. His position reminded me of a giant cat about to pounce on its prey. It made my stomach squirm. "Okay, but, Bella…"

"Trust me," I said, hoping my tone would make him do just that. I wanted him so much, but I wanted his pleasure more.

He nodded and turned to leave, but turned back to steal one more chaste kiss which left me breathless again. With that he was gone, leaving me panting on the lounge.

My head fell back and I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to regain my composure. I had to do this. I heard someone clear their throat and I opened my eyes to see Cullen family "teenagers" standing before me; Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie. Emmett raised his eyebrow at me and I nodded, "Battle stations."

With that, Alice and Rosalie whisked me up the stairs and in to Edward's bedroom while Jasper and Emmett went to keep guard. I barely had time to compose myself before they pounced.

I didn't really know what was happening, I was only aware of my hair being tugged and stroked, and my face being prodded and patted. I smelled some products I wasn't familiar with; I didn't even try to figure out what they were. My lips felt sticky, but I knew that was lip gloss, thank God. Their hands were easily distinguishable from the materials they used, their skin was so cold. But it was something that I'd grown used to, even to love. So when the prodding, poking, stroking, patting, prodding and plucking had ceased, I opened one eye cautiously to see them looking down at me with satisfied smiles.

"God, I'm good," Rosalie breathed.

"You can't create a masterpiece if the canvas isn't perfect," Alice quipped, smiling indulgently at me. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"The dress…" I started to say.

"Is in Edward's bathroom," Alice finished. "We thought you might appreciate some privacy. I don't think that dress had enough material to be counted as an actual dress."

"Thanks for the inspiration talk, Alice," my stomach squeezed with nerves.

She stroked my cheek affectionately, "You'll be fine. Better than fine. You'll be magnificent."

"Well, that makes me sound like William the Conqueror. Could you give me something a little more Jessica Rabbit?" (**AN: Read bottom.)**

"You could make a grown man cry?" Alice quirked her eyebrow.

"Better," I answered with a small smile. I caught Rosalie making a gagging motion over Alice's shoulder. With a final stroke of my hair, they were gone, leaving me alone in Edward's room. I looked at the petite silver watch hanging on my wrist; I had half an hour.

I walked into his bathroom; it didn't even occur to me that I might want to look in the mirror. My stomach was a bundle of nerves; thank God he wasn't taking me to dinner. I spotted the dress hanging, or maybe dress wasn't the right word. It was safe to say that it was blue, but apart from that it was too intricate to clearly distinguish where everything was supposed to go. I took a deep breath and moved towards it, _looks like it's time for trial and error. _

**10 Minutes later****…**

_Okay, why is one of my breasts still showing? And why is my head and my arm coming out of the same hole? Oh, it's upside down._

**20 Minutes later…**

_Is everything hidden? Well, not hidden, covered? There's no way anyone could hide their figure in this. _She finally caught her reflection in the mirror, at first thinking Edward had a poster stuck up. She should've realized that Edward wasn't that kind of man; he was a Bella kind of man.

The girl standing before her was her, but it was a her she'd never seen before. Her eyes drew you in, beautiful brown orbs framed by dark lashes. From there, your eyes traveled over her perfect pale skin to her lips, they were blood red. It was a colour she'd never considered wearing, but the contrast between her lips and skin was so dramatic it was stunning. Her face was framed with long dark hair, which cascaded down her back and over her shoulders in undulating chocolate waves.

Your eyes flowed through her hair, which trailed to an end around her bust, drawing your eyes to something else. If she had ever had doubts about her womanhood, they were now put to rest. Her breasts were accentuated in a midnight blue strapless bikini top, making even the strongest of men ogle. From the bottom of this piece, strips of blue lace wound around her abdomen, intricately crisscrossing but leaving small gaps of white flesh exposed. They perfectly accentuated her figure, a beautiful hour glass. These attached to the bottoms of the piece. Again, dark blue lace with circles cut out at either side, on her upper thighs. She turned, _thank God, not a G-string. _But this attached to garters, leaving her flesh exposed on her upper thighs but hiding it from there down. And, of course, 3 inch heels for even longer legs, even though they were already incredibly luscious.

She looked herself over in the mirror and then quirked her lips; _enough to make a grown man cry._

**AN: I promise the lemon is in the next chapter!! -holds out pinky- Anyway, this was the first part of one of the scenarios. The other scenario is one where Bella is traditionally innocent, whereas this Bella might turn off a couple of you. Aren't I considerate? =]**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hoooneeyy, I'm home! Yep, that's right. I'm back. Wow, It's been a while. Sorry about that... Parents have been going through a divorce and it's been a bit hectic. I actually clean forgot about this. But then I found it, couldn't remember the story, read it, and was like 'omg! I have to finish that!' so here I am. Let's see what I can do...**

**Scenario 1 Continued.**

Now that her mind wasn't focused on figuring out how the garment worked, it was now left to linger on the fact that Edward would be returning. Soon. She brought her hand to her stomach, as if expecting to feel the butterflies being born there.

She looked at her watch; 5 minutes.

She slinked her way over to Edward's massive collection of CDs and the top of the range stereo system. Alice had already put in a CD, so Bella tentatively pressed the play button. The sound filled the room, sending goose bumps up her arms. It was slow, seductive, sexy and passionate. It was perfect.

She felt the nerves ebb away from her stomach, replaced by something which hadn't been evoked before. And it wasn't something she could explain. She felt... almost hungry, but not for food. It was an excitement, a lust, an anticipation. She felt her hips beginning to sway, as though they created the beats. Her hands trailed up her body, first over her flat stomach, to the generous curve of her breasts and then to twist artfully through her hair. She rolled her body, the music rippling through her.

She bent from the waist, her back flexing as her hair swept the floor, and then rose sensuously with her rear still extended provocatively. Firm hands caught her arms from behind and she felt his breath on her neck, she'd gotten carried away.

"Bella," he breathed, grazing her ear with his lips.

"How long have you been here?" She didn't sound ashamed; rather embellished with quiet confidence and dripping with luscious undertones.

"Far too long, yet not long enough; I could have stood there watching you forever, but my control waned. I had to touch you, my Bella." His soft voice, smooth as oozing honey, dripped down her spine to fall between her thighs, melting her core.

She moved back against him, pressing her curves into the indentations of his body, feeling the perfect fit of her soft form against his marble. A cool breath washed over her neck as he exhaled at the feeling. He brought his mouth to her neck, beautiful and fragile, which he could so easily blemish. He trailed his lips over the milky white surface, inhaling her scent like a drug.

Her head tilted backwards, eyes heavy lidded and lips parted slightly. The honey was running faster, forming a small pool of warmth and the base of her stomach. She reached behind her, placing her hands on either sides of his hips, and then slowly pressing back on them. She felt his lips widen and his teeth graze her skin lightly. "Bella," the undertone of uncertainty remained, but there was something new there, something she hadn't heard before.

"Edward," she breathed, "take me."

With that, her feet left the floor and she was surrounded by a cold embrace. The soft mattress behind her let her know where she was and she opened her eyes, drinking in her vampire.

He kneeled before her, wearing black pants and white collared shirt which hung open, framing his chiselled chest. Her eyes came to rest on the protrusion from his crotch, saliva gathering quickly in her mouth.

She sat up, caressing the sides of his body as she inhaled the scent of his lower abdomen, the sparse hair tickling her nose slightly. She lowered her administrations to hover over the fabric containing him, sensing the hardness behind the constraints. She let her lips graze the material lightly, looking up at him with heat filled eyes as her tongue flicked out to tease across the surface.

His face couldn't be described, he was beautiful, yet terrifying. She had never seen so much want or need in someone's eyes, his mouth hanging as he stared at her. She felt him throb beneath her lips, and she quirked them into a small smile.

She pushed him gently, not that she needed to be, but he knew what she wanted. Lay himself back on the bed and she crawled on to him, taking time to savour the sensation of his body beneath hers. She teased the material with her mouth again, moving administering some slightly more confident strokes with her hands. He bucked against her minutely, but she saw it. Her hands began to work on his belt, easing open his fly and them dragging down his legs, and then doing the same with his underwear, (she hadn't known he was a jocks man).

She had never seen a cock before except on a screen or in books, and she had certainly never smelled or tasted one. It was strangely magnificent. He was fully erect, at least 7 inches. It was slightly more pink than the rest of his marble, a sort of strawberry overtone. It was thick, yet streamlined and ended in a thick pink head. Sparse bronze hair trailed around the frame.

She tentatively bent down and run my lips up one side, then the other. She caressed it with her hands and he cursed quietly. It felt like marble wrapped in silk. She tentatively licked the head and felt Edward twitch beneath her. Bella slowly enveloped the head with her mouth, salivating it and then bobbing slightly further down, until she was fighting her gag reflex. It tasted like flesh, but with subtle hints of a different flavour. It wasn't sweet, but nor was it overbearingly bitter; a combination of the two perhaps.

She continued the bobbing action, not really sure how fast she should be going. But Edward wasn't complaining. His twitching legs beneath her and sporadic gasps and sighs indicated that she wasn't doing a bad job. This was good; she was enjoying it. Having his cock in her mouth gave her a strange sense of power. She loved it.

But Edward's hands caught her head softly as she made to swallow him again. "I can't take any more, love."

He moved forward and somehow managed to remove the intricate garment she was wearing, which she couldn't help feeling bitter about as it had been a hell of an effort to put on. But the thought didn't stay for long as Edward's mouth found her breasts and she was being lowered back on to the bed, her head propped to allow her the unbelievable sight of watching the gorgeous man making love to her.

**AN: Review or I'll find you. :)**


End file.
